Rainbow pretty cure
by lizzyvh
Summary: Saki Tsubasa is a 12 year old, middelschool student. Happy and creative living a normal live. Until soon her live will change by only meeting a talking hedgehog, Who is realy is a princes of an other world named rainbow world. who retreated whit her sisters from ter home world because of danger. What will change? if you want to know start reading, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

90 year after the last series of Pretty Cure, Rainbow kingdom

Far from earth lays the world of the kingdom of Rainbows. This kingdom is led by Queen Rainbow and her daughters the princesses: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Purple. This kingdom was typical happy and colorful kingdom whit happy fairy's. Until today they were attacked by the forces of Infinity Grey. Their mission is to steal al colors in the word by taking the power of colors from Rainbow Kingdom. In the palace of rainbows

**lord greyham**: Queen Rainbow I came on behalf of my misters Queen Greyness to get the powers of the rainbow.  
**Queen rainbow: **how dare you think to demand the power of rainbows Lord Greyham!  
**Princes Red**: mother wat do you wish that we do?  
**Queen rainbow**: my daughter look for your sisters and go to the Hall of Rainbows hurry!  
**Princes Red**: yes mother!  
**Lord Greyham**: Silly queen your kingdom is doomed there is nothing you and your daughter can do to stop us!  
**Queen rainbow**: we may not be able to stop you now but this is not over there is still away. she use a spell too hold him back and runs to the Hall of Rainbows.  
**Princes Orange**: mother we are here!  
**Queen rainbow**: my daughters we have no time to lose my spell will hold them not away for long. You have to leave to earth and find the next generation of pretty cures. Take this book it will guide you and never let this book out your side!  
**Princes Green**: mother do you not go whit us?  
**Queen Rainbow**: no honey I will hold them up until you are save retreated to earth than I while use all my magic to hold our kingdom and you safe my beautiful daughters. Now form a circle I will sent you now to earth. They form a circle while they are sad to leaf there mother. And Queen use a teleporting spell.  
**Lord Greyham**: nought Queen where did you sent your daughters?(grinning)  
**Queen Rainbow**: where you never will find them!  
**Lord Greyham: **you think so?  
**Queen Rainbow**: now it's time spell of the Rainbow Feniks! an explosion is heart and the queen vanished.

While the princesses are on the way to earth they hear in the distant the explosion and are all in distress and sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth, bright towns park**

**Red:** Ouch every one right?  
**Orange:** a little bit dizzy rest right .  
**Blue:** okay every one stay close we have to find a save hiding place.  
**Every one:** yes!  
**blue:** look this tree is big enough quick before someone find us.  
**Purple:** and what now?  
**Red:** you stay here while I look for help.(while she runs away)  
**Blue:** red wait, It's not save on your own!  
**Yellow**: sis wat should we do?

Red doesn't heard blue and runs through the park looking for help and a place for her and her sister to stay. At the same time Saki Tsubasa goes home through the park and sees red for a normal hedgehog. Saki love hedgehogs and want to say hi as Lord Greyham appears.

**Lord Greyham:** there you are naughty princess, tell me where your sisters are.  
**Red:** oh no (saying while being scared)  
**Saki:** sorry sir but you make this little hedgehog scared. Would you please leaf it alone?  
**Lord Greyham:** sorry little mis but I am not whit her.(says he whit naughty smile)

Red runs fast to Saki. Saki takes red in her hands and run to the gate of the park. But she falls when Lord Greyhem attack them whit a beam of grey energy.

**Lord Greyham**: sorry missy but this is not your battle, this between my boss and the princesses of rainbow world.  
**Saki**: no not when animals are in danger from creeps!

Reds mark glow and shoots a necklace to Saki.

**Red**: what? Quick Saki take the necklace and say rainbow creation colour charge!  
**Saki**: right, rainbow creation colour charge! ( while holding the necklace)

_**Cure of first colour of the rainbow cure scarlet red!**_

**Saki:** wow is this me?  
**Red:** yes you are now an pretty cure but watch out Lord Greyham is here stile.  
**Cure scarlet red:** wait how do I beat him?  
**Red:** concentrate and should scarlet spike shower!  
**Cure scarlet red:** concentrate and should scarlet spike shower!( while she starts spinning and spikes forms and rains on Lord Greyham)  
**Lord Greyham:** how dare little cure, This is not over! (while he disappear)  
**Saki:** we did it, high five.  
**Red:** eh Saki I have no hands but paws.  
**Saki:** oh high paw. Red you have much to explain.  
**Red:** I will but first I wish to check on my sisters.  
**Saki:** sure where are they?  
**Red:** follow me.

**When they arrive:**

**Red:** he I am back whit a friend! Lord Greyham is gone home.  
**Blue:** red where did you bean we were all worried? (blue shouts)  
**Red:** sorry blue but I found help, she is a pretty cure.  
**Blue:** what do you mean al pretty cure are death for years.  
**Red:** yes but Saki is a new one.  
**Yellow:** a new one?  
**Red:** yes we explain everything but first to Saki's home .  
**Green: **how ?  
**Saki:** act as stuffed animal, I make them my parents while not aspect anything.

Saki take them all up and leaves the park and walks to her home.  
Along the river and the school.

**Saki:** Mom I am home, is it all right if I work on my dolls in my room whit out disturbs I need to focus?  
**Saki's mom:** yes of course honey, I will call when diner is ready.

**In Saki's room:**

**Saki**: so here we are, don't worry to speak my parents now that I some time talk with my dolls and voices make up for them. Do you want a cookie and thee?|  
**Yellow**: may I?  
**Saki**: sure yellow or is it princess yellow?  
**Blue**: she know that we are princesses red !  
**Red**: yes blue but not from me Lord Greyham said it.  
**Blue**: all right , stay calm blue.  
Now spit out what happened.  
**Red**: right it started when I looked for help. Lord Greyham appeared when Saki saw me for an animal and asked Lord Greyham to leaf me alone. And Lord Greyham did not wanted to leaf she pick me up run away but Lord Greyham attacked her. She tried to protect me and my mark started to glow. My necklace appeared and I gaffed Saki the words to transform and she did and became cure scarlet red. She defeated Lord Greyham and he diapered. then we left to find you.  
**blue:** is it true Saki.  
**Saki**: yes 100%, what now?  
**green:** I think this why mom told us about the pretty cures.  
**blue:** yes green is right. I think we have to find the rest of the pretty curs to save both worlds from infinity grey.  
**yellow:** how ?  
**Saki**; I can take red whit me to school and look for possible girls.  
**blue:** that a good idea, but how do you hold red out of attention?  
**Saki**: is possible for you to change your appearance?  
**purple**: depends on what.**  
Saki: **could you look as an stuffed animal on a key chain like this?  
**Red: **is this okay?  
**Saki**: perfect as long as you only speak when I say that it can.  
**Red:** yay.  
**Blue**: what whit us when you are to school?  
**Saki**: you are save as long you stay in my room. I will leaf breakfast and enough to drink.  
if you get hungry while I am still on school there are still many cookies in in the cookie pot. Oh and I will get the cat toilet from the attic for if you have to go I will leaf it under my bed.  
**Blue**: that should work for now.  
**Saki's mom**: Saki diner is ready.  
**Saki**: I am coming mom. To them I will soon be back whit diner for you.

**At diner:**

**Dad**: how was your day Saki?  
**Saki**: fine dad and how was your day in the art room?  
**Dad**: great I am working on a sculpting of an owl.  
**Saki: **cool dad. Oh mom and dad is it okay if I stay after school on school to socialise whit class mates?  
**Mom: **sure honey as long as you are back before diner, or if stay by a friend let us now okay?  
**Saki: **okay mom. May I leaf I want to work further on a doll and my home work is done.  
**mom:** you may go. What about desert?  
**Saki:** I will take it to my room.

**Back in her room**:

**Saki**: I am back, here is diner.  
**Red, orange**: hurray food  
**blue**: watch your manners we are her guest.  
**Saki**: enjoy girls.  
**red**: he Saki what are you doing?  
**Saki**: I am making a bed in one of my drawers for you to sleep if you want.  
Okay I will be to attic I will soon be back stay her.

**Back from the attic**:

**Mom**: Saki it is time for bed.  
**Saki**: okay mom good night.  
Sleep well girls.  
**Fairy's:** sleep well Saki.


End file.
